An Encounter With a Terrorist
by abby86
Summary: Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen heads down to Malaysia for an International Journalism Conference. Read to find out how they dealt with a terrorist throughout their journey.
1. Chapter 1 The Daily Planet

**Author: **Abby

**Title: **An encounter with a terrorist SR Sequel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Summary: **This is a sequel to SR and it took place few months later.

A/N This is my first fan fiction that I wrote, so feedback and comments are most appreciated.

The _Daily Planet_ is busy as usual, people walking in and out of the elevator briskly, people making a cup of coffee in the break room; the sound of the keyboard could be heard as you walk past diligent journalists trying to finish their story in time. Both Lois Lane and Clark Kent were working really hard to complete their story in time to please their Editor-in-Chief, Perry White.

Perry was in his office when he yelled out, "Lois! Clark! I need both of you in my office, now!"

Clark stood up immediately, and grabs a pen and notebook and heads towards the chief's office. Lois on the other hand sat at her desk and continued finishing one line of a story she was working on and saved it. She then stood up, grabbing a pen and notebook as well and rushed into the chief's office. In Perry's office Clark stood opposite him holding a notebook and pen against his chest while Lois stood beside him.

"What took you so long Lois?"

"I'm sorry, I had to complete one last line of my story," apologized Lois

"Have a seat, both of you, I've something really important to tell you," commanded Perry

Lois and Clark seated themselves across from Perry's desk. Perry sat at his desk preparing himself to tell his two top reporters what he needed them for. Lois and Clark gazed at each other wondering what the chief wanted them to do this time.

"I want you to attend an International Journalism Conference in Malaysia. The students of Taylor's College, Malaysia organize the conference. There will be students from other countries as well including the United States. Lois, I want you to be a guest speaker during the conference, and I want you to share your experience being an investigative journalist. And Clark, I want you to accompany Lois and I would like you to be there in case Lane here isn't able to. "

Lois and Clark's jaws dropped, as they looked at each other in shocked. But of course at the _Daily Planet_ the chief's best reporters had always been Lois Lane and Clark Kent. Who else could he have offered to go besides them.

"But isn't Malaysia in South-East Asia or something?" asked Lois

"Yes, and I know that the both of you are experienced reporters and that no one from the _Planet_ has have share his/her expertise before but I figured that this was a great opportunity to start. Is that clear?" asked Perry

"Yes," said Lois and Clark as they nodded their heads

"Wow! This is going be fun," said Lois excitedly

"But why us?" asked Clark

"What do you mean why? Don't you think it's a privilege to share your knowledge to the world's future journalists?" said Perry

"I guess so..." said Clark looking down at his feet

"Oh, come on Clark! This is going to be a huge opportunity for us to be among those students sharing our experience!" said Lois proudly as she gave Clark a pat on the back

"Before I forget, Jimmy is coming with you guys to take some pictures during the conference. Jimmy!" shouted Perry

"Yeah, Chief!" replied a guy with curly blonde hair with a camera dangling around his neck running towards the chief's office

"Jimmy I need you to do me a favour?"

"What is it chief?" replied Jimmy who stood beside Lois breathlessly after running to the chief's office

"Ms. Lane and Mr. Kent are going to Malaysia for an International Journalism Conference. I need you to accompany them and take some pictures. Understand?"

"Are you serious? I'm going out of the country to take some pictures? Wow! This is awesome!" said Jimmy excitedly

"Yeah, and don't treat it as a holiday. I need you to learn something from it. Okay?"

"No problem chief," said Jimmy, giving Perry a salute.

Clark and Lois let out a giggle as they watched Jimmy's behavior.

"I'll get my secretary to pass you the itinerary before the end of the day. You will board a plane to Malaysia next week and please take it seriously," said Perry sternly

They nodded their heads in agreement as Perry stood up and ushered them out the door. Lois and Clark stood up and made their way out of the room together with Jimmy. "Thanks Chief," the three of them said in unison

Clark, Lois and Jimmy sat at their respective desks and continued doing their work. Meanwhile, Lois used the Internet and did a quick search for information pertaining to Malaysia. She sat there for hours preparing her speech and researching the country she is going to spend her time in a matter of a week.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plane

It was a bright and shining morning at Metropolis Airport. Richard drove Lois to there and in the car; Lois sat beside Richard with Jason on her lap. As Richard parked his car, Lois opened the door and got out with Jason. Lois was wearing a black spaghetti strap blouse with a white skirt to match the hot and humid weather in Malaysia.

"Hey, don't be sad, mommy is going to be back soon. Okay?" said Lois as she bends down and gave Jason a hug.

"I'll miss you mommy," said Jason as tears streamed down his delicate face.

"Be strong honey, Daddy will be here and read you bedtime stories. Okay?" said Lois as she wipes away the tears from his eyes with her thumb

"Okay," said Jason as he wipes away his own tears and puts on a smile

"Here's your luggage, honey," said Richard as he took out all her luggage out of the car's trunk.

"Thanks," said Lois as she grabs her luggage and gave Richard a kiss

"Take care," said Richard

"Bye Jason, be a good boy," said Lois as she waved and carried her luggage.

"Bye…" said Richard and Jason waving

Their flight would take off in an hour and there was still no sign of Clark or Jimmy in the airport. Lois stood in the middle of the airport with her luggage and passport in hand waiting patiently for them. On the television in the airport Lois spotted Superman on the news helping to put out a fire at a school that had been burning for hours. After saving the day, Superman took off quickly into the sky. _I guess the Daily Planet will take care of the news while Clark and I will be out of the city and country_, she thought to herself.

_Now, where are Clark and Jimmy?_ she wandered. _I'm going to kill them if they don't make here soon. Don't they know there are consequences when you miss the plane?_ She thought to herself. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," said Clark who wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants dragging, his luggage.

"Do you know what time it is…. and what are you wearing?" asked Lois shocked at Clark's attire. "Do you know how hot and humid Malaysia is?

"I know, I've done my research but don't worry I'm vulnerable to heat and cold," Clark said jokingly

Little did she know that the reason Clark wore a long sleeve shirt was to conceal his Superman costume underneath.

"There's no time for jokes, Clark and where is Jimmy?" asked Lois as she placed her hands on her hips

"Hey, wait up guys!" said a familiar voice.

In the distance they turned and saw Jimmy running towards them carrying his luggage. Unlike Clark, Jimmy wore an orange Hawaiian hibiscus shirt, pants and flip-flops.

"Jimmy, why are you late? And do you know that we are not going to Hawaii?" questioned Lois with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips.

"I know, but I got caught up in a traffic jam," said Jimmy

Lois was not buying his excuse and headed towards the counter. Clark and Jimmy stared at each other and shrugged as they followed behind Lois.

On the plane, the stewardess and stewards greeted them as they walked in. The three of them were looking for their seats when a boy purposely put out his leg, causing Clark to trip and bump into Lois.

"Sorry.." apologized Clark.

Lois turned around, rolled her eyes and then continued looking for their seats. While they were browsing through the seats they finally found their assigned seats. Lois sat in the center, right in between Clark and Jimmy. The journey would take approximately 24 hours. Unfortunately, the plane that Perry requested was economy class instead of business class. But it didn't seem to bother any of them. Throughout the entire journey Jimmy was fiddling with his camera while Lois and Clark slept.

During the evening the plane began moving rather awkwardly. In fact, the plane was moving quicker than normal. Everyone in the plane gasped as they felt like turbulence caused by this. Meanwhile, Lois had just awaked and started wondering what was all the commotion about.

"What is going on?" asked Lois worriedly.

"I don't know, the plane has been moving pretty fast in the last five minutes," replied Jimmy

"Clark, wake up!" said Lois shaking him.

"W-What is going on?" asked Clark groggily.

"I think were facing turbulence," said Lois looking around the plane worriedly.

"That's not turbulence because I've experienced it before," said Clark calmly.

"Then what is it?" asked Lois .

"I guess the plane is just moving too fast."

"What do you mean?"

Before Clark could answer her question, the interior lights in the plane went out leaving all the passengers in the dark. With this sudden turn of events, several of the passengers began to panic. It was very dark and you couldn't see very far in front of you. Clark began to use his X-ray vision to see through the control room and to his surprise he saw the pilots passed out on the floor. There were two people piloting the plane, both of them appeared to be of middle-eastern decent with dark brown hair and mustaches. They were also heavily armed by the appearance of semiautomatic weapons they were carrying. Clark assumed that the plane had been hijacked and the pilots, he assumed, were probably dead.

Clark used his telescopic vision and saw that the plane was directed towards the Petronas Twin Towers in Malaysia. _Who were those people? Are they terrorist? Are they going to crash into another twin tower?_ Clark thought as he tried to formulate a plan to rescue everyone on board.

"What is going on here?" asked Lois panicky, "Did someone hijack our plane? How I wish Superman was here."

"You can scream and ask him for help, and besides he has super hearing, he will definitely hear your voice from the other end of the world," said Jimmy teasingly. "And besides you are Lois Lane and when you are in trouble Supes will come to the rescue."

"Jimmy, how can you still joke at a time like this?" asked Lois trembling in fear

"Jimmy is right Lois, why don't you give it a try," said Clark "You are Lois Lane and Superman will come to the rescue."

"Okay, maybe I should give it a try and see if it works," said Lois sarcastically "SUPERMAN HELP!" screamed Lois

After hearing Lois scream, Clark immediately unbuttoned his black shirt revealing the "S" symbol and used his x-ray vision to find a way out of the plane. At the back, he saw a door, and he opened the door and gently made his way out flying into the air.

He flew right in front of the plane, holding it with both of his hands. The two terrorists were astonished when they saw him and one of them took out his gun and aimed it towards Superman. The Man of Steel just hovered there in the air without any sign of fear and glared at them. The first guy shot at Superman riddling the windshield with bullets; shattered glass filled the air while the bullets just bounced off his chest. With that action, the plane started to descend rapidly. Superman then went about to slow it's descent.

The passengers in the plane were screaming and crying in fear while Lois and Jimmy tried to keep their fellow passengers calm. Some people begin putting on their seatbelts to avoid colliding into each other. Lois just sat in her seat with her seatbelt on gasping in fear. Meanwhile, Superman flew above the plane and got hold of one of the wings. Once he got a grip he clenched his teeth and maneuvered the plane to avoid crashing into the twin towers.

He successfully pulled the plane away from crashing into the twin towers, and across the distance he found a stadium and decided to land it there. Once he got into the stadium he slowly placed the plane on top of the football field, safely in the stadium.

He gave sigh of relief when he successfully landed the plane. He flew towards the control room where the terrorists were and saw that the both of them were stunned. Superman gave each of them a punch, knocking them both out. The passengers were all whispering and wondering what had happened. Suddenly the passenger door opened letting out the rescue stairway. Superman came in through the door.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Superman.

"What had just happened?" asked Lois

"Look, its Superman!" said a passenger excitedly

"Superman, he came" said Jimmy as he released his seatbelt and tried to get a glance of him but failed to do so because it was too dark

Superman then ushered the passengers to the rescue stairway. "Okay, I guess everyone's okay and if you need me again remember I'm always around," said Superman as he made his way out of the plane. Superman made his way back to where he originally got out of the plane and went back to his seat as Clark Kent.

"I think we have landed," said Clark "Come on, let's get out of here."

The three of them tried to squeeze their way out among the other passengers in the dark. When they finally reached the passenger door, each of them took turns and jumped onto the rescue stairway. Lois was the last person among the three of them to jump down and Clark held his hand to pull her up.

"Thanks," said Lois grinning.

"Your welcome," replied Clark returning the grin.

"Damn it! I can't believe that I missed Superman," said Lois angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're right I wanted to take pictures of him," said Jimmy looking around holding his camera.

"I guess he heard your scream Lois," said Clark smiling cheekily.

"Yeah, I guess so…" answered Lois sarcastically, her arms still crossed, "By the way, you're pretty quiet in plane Clark."

"That's how I keep myself calm in situation like this."

Lois just rolled her eyes but suspected something awkward about it. _Why is it that when Superman shows up Clark is either absent or quiet? I should've tried to touch him in the plane to check whether Clark is around_, she thought.

"This is going to be a great story and Perry will definitely love it!" said Lois with her intrepid reporter instinct.

"Yeah, but remember this is not Metropolis nor the States," said Jimmy reminding Lois "We should let the reporters of this country do their job."

"Jimmy is right, and besides reporters from CNN, CNBC and others will broadcast this live all around the world," said Clark

"Maybe you guys are right, anyway I need a break from my reporting duty," said Lois giving a sigh of relief "But where is this place anyway?" said Lois as she tries to read the name of the stadium. " B-B-ukit J-J"

"Bukit Jalil" said Clark pronouncing it right

Lois looked at Clark and thought to herself how Clark amazes her sometimes with everything he is capable of doing even she could not. The police and military officers arrived at the scene together with reporters to inspect and report the incident. The military officers then led every passenger including the airhostesses to them.

"So, what does it feel like to be part of this kind of incident?" asked a female Malaysian reporter with a microphone that labeled TV2 to Lois who was passing by the reporter

"I was scared of course as I don't know what to expect. But thank God Superman arrived in time for the rescue," said Lois as she noticed that she was being filmed live.

"How about you Mister?" said the reporter again but this time directly at Clark

"The only thing I could do was keep myself calm and pray that everything would be okay. Besides, everything worked out in the end since Superman came to the rescue," said Clark smiling towards the reporter and the camera

"Thank you," said the reporter as Lois, Clark and Jimmy left the scene and watched as many reporters were doing interviews of other passengers during the hijacking. Some of the reporters that they noticed were doing their news in their native languages Malay, Chinese and Tamil.


	3. Chapter 3 The Terrorist

"Who is that clown?" said Ahmad angrily

"I'm working on it," said Muhammad as he searched through the Internet on

his laptop, "His name is Superman and he's been

traveling around the world saving people but he's based in a city called

Metropolis."

Ahmad and Muhammad were the additional terrorists who tried to hijack the plane. But both of them delegated the job to other members of their organization to hijack it instead. Ahmad and Muhammad were now in their secret hideout, a cave called Batu Caves in Malaysia. They had been hiding there before, the plane was supposed to crash to make sure everything went well. But unfortunately, everything did not go well as they had intended.

"What is he anyway? A mutant?" asked Ahmad

"Well.. according to the _Daily Planet_, a reporter called Lois Lane has been doing numerous interviews with this guy and apparently he is an alien," answered Muhammad as he continued tapping his fingers on his keyboard.

"WHAT? An alien? I've heard of mutants before but I never knew that aliens existed," asked Ahmad dumbfounded.

"Mutants exist? Wow.. I guess that shows how shallow our minds are," said Muhammad astonished.

"But one thing that bothers me is that how come life on other planets were not mentioned in the Koran," asked Ahmad bewilderedly.

"The Koran only talks about Earth, that is why other planets were not mentioned," answered Muhammad glancing up at Ahmad.

Muhammad was the intelligent one compared to Ahmad and the other two terrorists, he is not only intelligent but he is also a computer whiz who is up to date on what is going on around him. He gets most of his answers by a simple click on his laptop. Ahmad on the other hand, is the leader among them and he is hot tempered and impatient. The other two terrorists were more skillful at handling weapons, any kind of transportation and various electronic devices. That was one of the main reasons why Ahmad delegated the hijacking job to them.

"I can't believe that he ruined our plan. Well if mutants have weaknesses, does this guy have any?" asked Ahmad impatiently

"Wait, I'm still searching" said Muhammad as he continued searching on his laptop. "Got it! Kryptonite!"

"What is that?" asked Ahmad crossing his arms

"The _Daily Planet_ reports that it's a rock from Superman's home planet, Krypton" explained Muhammad. "The rock has different types of colours, each with it's own effects."

"Really? So which colour of kryptonite could kill him?" asked Ahmad.

"Well.. it's the green one. Most of Superman's enemies have tried using green kryptonite to kill him."

"Good, as long as he is out of our sight I can do what I want, so no superhero is going to disrupt our plan again."

"Yeah, but I've got one question? How are we going to get this kryptonite?" asked Muhammad perplexed

"Well.. you're the genius go look for it!" replied Ahmad sternly

"Let me check and see where we can possibly find some. But it'll take a while.."

"You better be quick, because I need the answers immediately."

After several minutes, Muhammad finally found out where he can get green kryptonite. He gave out a sigh of relief and decided to share it with Ahmad who was sitting opposite of him on an enormous rock fiddling with his gun.

"Ahmad I know where we can get kryptonite."

"Where?" asked Ahmad as he placed his gun on the ground and walked towards Muhammad to get a look at his laptop screen.

"Metropolis, a few months ago a man named Lex Luthor almost killed him by stabbing him with it and here is where the story becomes interesting. Do you remember Lois Lane, the same reporter that had been writing stories about Superman?" asked Muhammad glancing at Ahmad excitedly.

"Yes, you've mentioned it earlier please carry on."

"Well, she is the one that saved Superman. Not only that, she used to be in loved with him."

"Okay, I don't care about his love life but could you tell me which part of Metropolis can the kryptonite be found?" asked Ahmad eagerly

"The Metropolis Hospital, to cut a long story short, Superman was admitted to the hospital after finding him unconscious with a piece kryptonite that had been pierced into his body. They are still keeping it in a lab at the hospital."

"So I guess we'll have to steal it," said Ahmad rubbing his chin

"But how?" asked Muhammad puzzled

"Just leave it to me," replied Ahmad with a smirk


	4. Chapter 4 The Hotel

A/N Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I just received it from my beta reader who has been busy for a couple of months. 

Lois, Clark and Jimmy arrived at their hotel late that night checked in and received their room access cards. Lois would have her own room, whereas Clark and Jimmy shared one. But coincidentally, their rooms were beside each other. They walked through the hotel with their luggage, Lois found her room first, inserted her access card and entered the room.

"Would you boys like to come in?" asked Lois.

Clark and Jimmy looked at each other. "Sure," they answered. Lois' room looked spacious and cozy, in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed and opposite of it was a dressing table. The best part of her room was the balcony. It had a beautiful view of the city.

"It's lovely, plus there's a balcony with a beautiful view," said Lois with delight as she dropped her luggage and ran towards the balcony and enjoyed the cool breeze and the stunning sight of the city. Clark and Jimmy, with a quick glance towards each other, decided to join Lois. As they walked towards the balcony, Jimmy spotted two bottles of champagne in a bucket of ice on the dressing table.

"Look, there's two bottles of champagne," said Jimmy, pointing out where the champagne was.

Lois walked out from the balcony and headed towards the dressing table to have a look at the bottles. She held the bottles in her hand and spotted something with them.

"Look, there's a note," said Lois.

"Who is it from?" asked Clark curiously.

"It's from Perry," replied Lois confused.

"What does it say?"

Lois showed them the note and it read:

_Lois, Clark and Jimmy,_

_Here's something to start your stay off right. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves._

Perry White 

"I know that it's late, but do you guys want to stay and have a glass of champagne?" asked Lois grinning.

"Sure," replied Clark and Jimmy excitedly.

Lois gave them two empty glasses and tried to open the bottle with a corkscrew.

"Here, let me help you with that," Clark volunteered.

"Thanks," said Lois handing the bottle to Clark.

Clark took the bottle, and with his back turned to the others, used his strength to easily pop the cork out. Unfortunately, the force of Clark opening the bottle caused the champagne to flow up and out. He then joined the others out on the balcony.

"Here let me get that," said Lois as she grabbed a towel and gave it to Clark to wipe up the bottle and the overflowing champagne.

"Why didn't you used the corkscrew?" asked Lois annoyingly.

"This is another trick to open it, besides we're not drinking wine," replied Clark sarcastically.

"Well..."

"Okay, let's drink shall we?" asked Jimmy, holding up his glass to receive some of the champagne.

"Sure," answered Lois and Clark smirking each other.

Clark and Lois grabbed their respective glasses and Clark poured the champagne into each of their glasses.

"To _The Daily Planet,_" toasted Lois raising her glass.

"To _The Daily Planet,_" said Clark and Jimmy as all three of them clinked their glasses and drank their champagne.

"Wow, it sure is beautiful out here," said Jimmy as he felt the cool breeze. He then went inside the room and rummaged through his bag for his camera.

Meanwhile, Lois and Clark remained on the balcony, drinking their champagne and enjoyed the view. Lois glanced up at the sky that was lit by a half moon, as if waiting for something to happen. Clark knew what she was waiting for and the only person that she hoped for was none other than _Superman_.

"He won't be here," said Clark looking up towards the dark sky.

"How do you know?" Lois asked.

"Because you have two guys here to protect you," replied Clark with a grin.

"You're still jealous of him, aren't you?" asked Lois with a smirk.

"No," replied Clark returning the smirk. They then stood in silence smiling at each other. _Clark actually looks kind of handsome dressed up like that, all casual like compared to his regular suit and tie, _thought Lois.

"I found it!" said Jimmy joyfully as he walked back outside and began to snap some pictures. "C'mon let's take a group shot."

Lois, Clark and Jimmy took plenty of pictures that night. They sat on the bench on the balcony sipping their champagne talking and laughing throughout the night.

"I remember the last time I spent a night at a hotel was with you, Lois," said Clark trying to recall that day.

"Yeah, but that was because Perry asked us to write that article about that honeymoon scam in Niagara Falls."

"I thought you didn't remember?"

"I didn't, until someone told me but it's funny because I couldn't recall anything from that day."

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you Clark? What did you do for the past five years?"

"Yeah, Clark you haven't talked much about it since you returned," wondered Jimmy curiously.

"I was confused during that time, I didn't know for sure if journalism was my calling so I decided to head back to Smallville and help my mom run the farm for a while," answered Clark as he took another sip from his glass.

Clark continued to talk about his life experiences since he was away. Lois and Jimmy watched Clark intensely, and listened to every detail attentively. After they spent almost the entire night chatting, they decided to go to bed and have a bright start in the morning.

At 9.00 am, the threesome met down in the lobby to grab some breakfast. If it wasn't for last night, they would've woke up earlier. They walked through a restaurant and sat at an empty table in the corner.

"I need to use the bathroom, could you help me order Clark?" asked Lois.

"Sure, what do want?" replied Clark.

"I'll have some pancakes and..."

"...freshly squeezed orange juice?" continued Clark with a grin.

"Oh, Clark you remembered, but I'll have a cup of coffee instead of the juice," replied Lois, surprised that Clark remembered that as she made her way to the bathroom.

After breakfast, they did a little shopping spree. Unfortunately for Clark and Jimmy they had to go along with it because of Lois. While they were walking along various streets in the city, Jimmy took pictures of various buildings and monuments.


	5. Chapter 5 The Break Up

A/N I'm sorry for taking this too long. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. 

After shopping for what seemed like hours, they finally arrived back at their hotel. Clark and Jimmy became Lois' bellhops for the night and carried all her shopping bags to her room. "Thanks, boys" thanked Lois as an exhausted Clark and Jimmy made their way out of her room.

While Lois tried to reorganise her shopping bags, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her handbag and quickly rummaged for it. After she found it, she saw Richard's number on the screen. _What is he calling me for? Is Jason all right?_ She flipped the phone open and answered, "Hello"

"_Lois we need to talk,"_ said Richard worriedly.

"Is everything okay? How's Jason?" asked Lois with concern.

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about, he's not my son is he?" _asked Richard in a questioning tone.

"Well…" stuttered Lois.

"_No need to explain, I already have a pretty good idea on who is Jason's _real_ father is,"_ continued Richard.

"But..." before Lois could begin explaining, Richard cut her off.

"_I have a friend who is a professor that specializes in genetics, do you remember Professor Walters? Well, I paid him a visit one evening and decided to bring Jason along. Jason was fascinated with his lab and Professor Walters decided to perform a simple experiment. He took samples of our blood and found out that Jason and I are not related_._ But what the doctor found out was quite interesting; our blood does not match at all. Professor Walters even pointed out that there's something awkward in Jason's blood, he said half of it has alien elements. That's how I knew that Superman was Jason's father, its true isn't it?"_ asked Richard disappointingly.

As Lois listened to Richard intensely, tears began to form in her eyes. "Yes, it's true but that was a long time ago before I even knew you. I figured it out when Jason began exhibiting strange abilities, like when he pushed that piano on Luthor's yacht."

"_When you come back, we need to talk about this. In the meantime, I think we need to take a break. I don't know how we can get married now because of this,"_ said Richard and hung up.

Lois sat down on the floor and began to think on how to fix this problem, she sniffed a little and a single tear streamed down her cheek. _He called just to break up with me? That doesn't make any sense at all... _Lois continued to sit as the cool breeze swept through her room from the balcony.

In Clark and Jimmy's room, Jimmy sat at a table with his laptop to upload all the pictures that they took throughout the day. While Jimmy was busy uploading, Clark sat on his bed and overheard the conversation between Lois and Richard. When he heard that Richard found out that Jason was his son, it struck him like lightning and he was even more anxious of how Lois felt.

"Jimmy, I need to go out for some fresh air," said Clark as he made his way out of the room.

"Sure," replied Jimmy as he gave Clark a quick glance and continued to work on his laptop.

Clark made his way out of the hotel towards a dark alley where no one could see him. He then quickly changed from Clark to Superman and flew up to Lois' balcony. He hovered in the air with his arms crossed and waited for Lois to notice him.

Lois was still on the floor of her room, lost in thought with her cell phone gripped tightly in her hand. Suddenly, she became aware of a blue and red clad figure outside her balcony. "Superman?" Lois' face began to lighten up when she saw him and she instantly ran outside. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you," said Superman as he slowly landed on the balcony.

"Of course you did. Would you like to come in?" Lois gestured to him. Superman nodded and came in the room. "How is it possible that no matter which country or continent I'm in, you'll always there?

"How many times must I tell you that I'm always around," Superman answered with a raised brow. Suddenly the door flung abruptly and Jimmy appeared, shocked to see Superman in the room with Lois.

"How did you get in here?" questioned Lois inquisitively, surprised to see Jimmy barge into her room.

"The door is not shut properly, and you forgot your camera," said Jimmy as he handed it to her, still stunned to see Superman there.

"Oh yeah, thanks" Lois thanked Jimmy and took it from him. Jimmy still stood there without moving a single muscle, still shocked to see Superman standing in Lois' room. "You can leave now, Jimmy"

"Right, I can't believe that Clark is missing all this" said Jimmy and made his way out.

Lois had a perplexed look on her face as she turned to Superman, who gave her his signature smile. Lois then returned it with a smirk.

"Jimmy, wait," Lois managed to stop him before he left. Jimmy then turned back towards them. "Is Clark in his room?"

"No, he said he went out for some fresh air, why?" replied Jimmy curiously.

"Never mind," Lois glanced at Superman suspiciously and gave him another smirk. _Could it be? Maybe I'm just hallucinating again._ Jimmy gave a fleeting glance at Superman and made his way out.

After they heard the door snapped closed, Lois moved closely to Superman and felt a sense of déjà vu all over again. "You don't happen to be.."

"What?" Superman smirked at her, understanding what she meant but he tried to maintain his composure around her, before she could investigate further. "I need to go now."

"Wait, I'm not done talking to you yet," said Lois, trying to get his full attention. But he just flew away swiftly without looking back.


	6. Chapter 6 The Pretender

Ahmad and Muhammad were at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport, waiting to depart to Metropolis. "Why are going to Metropolis?" questioned Muhammad.

"How many times must I tell you that we have to get that kryptonite from the hospital," said Ahmad annoyingly as he walked along to the counter and purchased their flight tickets. When they arrived at the counter, the Customer service agent studied them from head to toe and looked at them suspiciously.

"May I see your passport please?" asked the Customer service agent as both Ahmad and Muhammad handed over their respective passports. After the hijacking incident, Ahmad and Muhammad were more careful on how to avoid any suspicion from the public. "Okay, where would you like to go?"

"Two tickets to Metropolis, United States please," answered Ahmad confidently.

"Okay, please wait for a bit, while I'll check which flights are available," said the Customer service agent as she began to tap her fingers on the keyboard to prepare their tickets.

"Please be careful, the security system in this airport has been tight. Did you leave all our weapons in the cave?" whispered Ahmad to his partner.

"Yes, they're safe and sound," replied Muhammad in a whisper. While they waited for their tickets, they tried to remain cool and calm to prevent any suspicions.

"You're lucky, there's a direct flight to Metropolis at four o'clock," said the Customer service agent grinning.

"Okay, we'll take it," replied Ahmad as the Customer service agent continued to work on their tickets.

"Here you go," the Customer service agent gave them their tickets.

"Thanks" replied Ahmad and Muhammad in unison and they made a quick exit from the counter. In the meantime, they went to a nearby café to have a cup of coffee as they discussed their master plan.

"So what's the plan once we get there?" asked Muhammad eagerly as Ahmad told him little about the plan.

"Since Superman is from Metropolis, I know a number of important people there. Looking for the kryptonite is not our only mission, there's more to it than just that. I just found out from a friend that Superman has a son and knows where he is."

"What? Who is it?"

"He's Professor Walters, a scientist who specialises in genetics. I knew him when I was in college but I ended dropping out while he continued his studies and received his PHD."

"I didn't know that you went to college"

"My parents were rich, so they decided that I get a higher education by sending me off to the States. But I wasn't interested in college, but instead I made friends with the world's geniuses. And coincidently one of them happened to live in Metropolis."

"But why are we going after Superman? What about Anuar Ibrahim, he was supposed to be our main target, that's why we hijacked the plane."

"Forget about him. We have a bigger fish to catch now."

At three past four, it was time for them to board their plane but a nearby security guard stopped them at the entrance. "My boss would like to see the both of you," said the tall security guard. He then led them to a small room, furnished with three chairs and a rather large desk that took up most of the space.

In the room was a man in his forties wearing a suit and tie. "May I have a look at your passports please?" he inquired. They seated themselves and took out their passports from their bags and handed them over to him. He took both their passports and studied them intensely. "Mr. Ahmad, it seems like you have a green card in the States"

"That's right," answered Ahmad confidently.

"May I know the purpose of this trip?" he questioned as his brows furrowed.

"It's a business trip, we're meeting with a scientist named Professor Walters about an experiment."

"What type of experiment?"

"We're both scientists, and we're running a genetic experiment."

"So what brings you to Malaysia in the first place?"

"We were supposed to be on a holiday, but then work took place and we have to leave immediately."

After being asked several more questions, they were let go and continued on to their flight. Fortunately, their plane had not boarded yet.

Lois, Clark and Jimmy walked through the busy streets of Kuala Lumpur the next morning. They were unusually silent throughout the walk; Lois is still lost in thought about her conversation with Richard and Superman's appearance.

"Last night, I did some research on the hijacking tragedy and look what I've found," Jimmy finally broke the silence and showed them sheets of paper.

Thoughts of Richard and Superman finally vanished as she took the papers from Jimmy and began analysing it. "Good job, Jimmy. I'm usually doing this kind of thing but it's nice to get a hand from someone every once in a while," said Lois who was proud of Jimmy's initiative.

"You see this guy here, Anuar Imbrahim, the terrorist were supposed to kill him and his family. But thanks to Superman, they failed," Jimmy said, gesturing to the picture.

"Apparently, Anuar has done some terrible things to his own people in Afghanistan," Clark added, as he referred to the research.

"I don't understand why some people are so vengeful," said Lois confusingly as she began to indulge herself in the research.

"But I'm glad it's over, according to the local news those two terrorists were captured and hung," said Jimmy with a sigh of relief as he showed them a newspaper article from the website.

"I don't think it's over, I'm sure they're more of them. Things like this are planned in advance and there are contingencies when things go wrong," said Lois. Shortly after that, they found themselves in a café where they could discuss the incident further. Luckily for them, the café provided Internet access for them to do more research with Jimmy's laptop.

It was late at night, and they returned to their individual hotel rooms without much information about the terrorists. Lois decided to get some sleep and forget all about it, since the next day was the conference. _I can't believe that there's not much information about the terrorists. I hope I can get some sleep tonight and forget all about the terrorists, Richard and Superman. _Lois thought to herself as she tried to sleep.

The sunrise was beautiful the following morning as the sound of birds chirping could be heard as the morning light shone on their faces that morning. It's the day of the Conference. The three of them got dressed up in their formal attire for the conference, and began their day with breakfast.

On their way to Taylor's College, they dropped by Dunkin Donuts for breakfast. While they sipped their coffee and ate donuts, Lois' phone began to vibrate as she wiped her fingers on a piece of tissue and got her phone out from her handbag. She flipped it open and saw Richard's number on the screen. "Hello"

"_Lois, Jason's been kidnapped,"_ answered Richard breathing anxiously through the line.


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

Chapter 7 

"How could this have happened?" questioned Lois unbelievingly.

"_I was supposed to pick him up from school as usual, I then found out that he wasn't there. I tried asking some teachers, and they said that there were too many children for them to keep track of,"_ explained Richard worriedly.

"I think I need to get back to Metropolis and find him," said Lois as her voice broke and tears began to form in eyes.

"_You don't have to do that, I'll look for him and keep you informed on any progress that is made. Besides, it was my fault,"_ Richard said as the sound of sadness could be heard through his voice.

"No Richard, we have to do this together. I'm coming home," and Lois hung up.

"What's going on, Lois?" inquired Clark. "Why are you going back to Metropolis?"

"Jason's been kidnapped, and I need to get back to help look for him."

"What?" asked Jimmy, startled.

Clark was in a dilemma right now because his _son_ had been kidnapped. _Should I tell Lois the truth about myself? I could be an extra hand to Lois and Richard if I tell her the truth?_ There had been a lot of things going through Clark's mind over what Lois just said, as he finally managed to gather his thoughts together again. "Lois, I need to talk to you, privately."

"What about?" questioned Lois.

Before Lois could ask further, Clark gently pulled Lois along with him outside, leaving Jimmy alone.

"Lois…" began Clark as he tried to figure out the right words to tell her.

"What is it, Clark?" asked Lois as she noticed how tense he was.

"I can take you to Metropolis, right now," Clark finally managed to say.

"I don't understand, Clark."

"I'm… I'm…" Clark slowly removed his glasses and raked his hair backwards. "I'm Superman."

Lois' jaw dropped as if she had seen a ghost, she couldn't believe that the bumbling reporter she knew was actually, _Superman_. Everything was clear right now to her, his quick errands in the office, his sudden silence in the plane and lately his absence in his room when Superman showed up.

"Are you okay, Lois?" asked Clark who noticed that Lois had been quiet after he told her his secret.

"I'm fine, everything makes sense now. I mean your quick errands in the office and you weren't there every time Superman showed up. I thought I figured that you might've been him and now I know that I was right."

"Lois..." said Clark as he placed both his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them tenderly, but before he could speak further Lois cut him off.

"So, how are you going to take me there, fly?"

Clark dropped his hands from her shoulders and gave her a quizzical look.

"What about the conference? I know that the Chief asked me to replace you when you couldn't make it, but since we're going back to Metropolis how are going to settle this?"

"I think I know how to handle this,"

Jimmy was still in his seat munching his donuts when Lois and Clark came back in and sat across from him. Jimmy was surprised to see Lois, who looked much better after the news that Jason had been kidnapped. Clark on the other hand, seemed to appear oblivious of Lois motives.

"Jimmy, Clark and I are going back to Metropolis and.." before Lois could finish Jimmy interrupted her.

"What? How about the conference? One of you has to do it," questioned Jimmy who seemed shocked by Lois' statement.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, well, Jason is…" began Lois trying to figure out the right words to say in order for her to convince him. "...kidnapped and according to Richard, he's put in a place that Richard and I have never heard before, but Clark has and he's helping us find Jason."

"But what about the conference?" Jimmy asked for the second time.

"I was thinking that maybe you could do it instead," said Lois eyeing Clark, but Clark returned it with a questioning look because of Jimmy's lack of journalism experience. "And you can take my flash drive, I've done presentation in a PowerPoint and you could just read out everything I've written."

Jimmy was shell shocked, he'd never done any public speaking before even though he was supposed to read it directly from the slides Lois had prepared. He couldn't believe that Lois was making him do it, and his best friend Clark was not backing him up.

"I've never done anything like this before, and I don't think I can do it," said Jimmy in an unenthusiastic manner. Lois sighed and got out from her seat and sat beside Jimmy.

"Look Jimmy, I know that you're still young and inexperienced but I have faith in you. I know that you can do this. When you go up there on that stage, just forget about the Chief's voice nagging at you and just forget about me although I can be harsh at times. Just be yourself and I'm sure Clark believes that you can do it too," said Lois as she rubbed the young man's shoulder softly and glared at Clark.

Clark was amazed at Lois' affectionate and tender side because he seldom gets to witness it as Clark Kent. He's used to her snarky, bossy and sarcastic ways. Clark nodded in agreement to Lois comment and placed his right hand on Jimmy's hand.

"Jimmy, Lois' right and I believe that you can do it. I'm your best friend and I know that you're capable of doing it," Clark encouraged his best pal. Lois was glad that Clark supported her in this and mouthed a simple _thank you_ to him.

A smile finally appeared on Jimmy's face as he nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll do it. I mean how hard can it be reading from the slides?"

"Thanks, Jimmy. I really appreciate this," said Lois as she gave Jimmy a peck on the cheek. Jimmy blushed a little, as he didn't expect it. Lois then got up from her seat grabbed her belongings and gestured Clark to make a move. "Hey, guys take care of yourselves and I hope you find Jason soon."

"Thanks," replied Lois and Clark in unison as they made their way out of Dunkin Donuts.

At that moment Clark brought Lois to a much more remote area to change into Superman. Lois just stared at Clark, amazed at what she was seeing. Superman then positioned his hands on her hips and lifted themselves up slowly. Lois automatically put her hands on his shoulders to get a better grip.

"You look nervous, are you ready to do this?" asked Superman who noticed how uneasy Lois was. Lois looked at him in the eyes as she regained her confidence.

"I'm ready Clark, I mean Superman," Lois chuckled as she corrected herself and prepared herself to fly with Superman/Clark to Metropolis.

"Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride," he replied with a grin.

Superman then flew further into the sky with Lois in his arms.

All the way through their flight, Lois couldn't see a thing except for the curtain of hair dancing in front of her. She then turned her head upwards and glanced at Superman. Superman looked back down at her and smiled, he then wrapped his arms securely around her to keep her warm.

From Peninsular Malaysia they had passed the Borneo Coast and then headed towards the Pacific Ocean. From time to time, Superman made sure that Lois felt comfortable during their journey. Across the distance, Superman noticed that the sky looked rather unusual.

Superman flew downward to avoid any turbulence.

"Clark, why are we going back down?" questioned Lois who seemed unaware of the situation.

"Remember in the plane, when you thought it was turbulence?" Superman recalled that incident.

"Yeah"

"Well, this is the real thing. Before anything happens to us we better find a safe place to land. Okay?" assured Superman. Lois just nodded her head in agreement.

Superman held Lois firmly and made his way down, trying to find a safe place to land. In the end, they found an island to land before they could battle against the turbulence.

Once they stepped foot on the island, droplets of rain began to descend upon their heads. Superman grabbed Lois' hand and ran towards the nearest hut on the island for shelter.

Superman gathered some wood and used his heat vision to light a fire. The ambience was now warm as Superman gestured Lois to sit beside him across the fire. They sat there in silence and watched the orange fire dance behind flickering shadow.

"You liar!" Lois suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" replied Superman confused.

"After all these years you've been hiding from me, now you decide to tell me that you're Superman?"

"Lois, this is not the first time I've told you," answered Superman as he turned his head away from Lois.

"What do you mean this is not the first time?"

"Well, I... I... sort of wiped off your memory five years ago."

"What? Why did you do it?" questioned Lois disbelievingly.

"When I told you, I did something really stupid and put your life in jeopardy. I went to the Fortress and get rid of all my powers, so that I can be with you. Later, I made love with you at the Fortress. But something terrible happened, General Zod and two of his people, a prisoner from my home planet broke out and came to take over the country. I immediately retrieved my powers back to save you and Lex Luthor because they kidnapped you guys. Don't ask me about Lex Luthor, you don't really want to know what he's up to. After all that happened I went in search of Krypton, but it was destroyed," said Superman as he maneuvered to face her.

"You know, I almost figured it out myself. You can't fool me with your quick errands and disappearing acts. You know I'm smarter than that, but I'm glad that you filled me in what I'm missing five years ago" said Lois with a smirk; a sign of victory could be seen on her face.

Superman rolled his eyes and sat there in silence. The wind became stronger as it swept through the hut, causing the fire to dance vigorously. Superman noticed that Lois began to shiver a bit; he then let out his cape and cuddled her with it. Lois flinched a little at Superman's action but then gave into it and rested her head on his well-built chest.

Superman saw how comfortable Lois was and rested his face on Lois' head, caressing it gently. The next thing he knew, his bright blue eyes met her alluring green. He then pressed his face against hers and before he could feel Lois' lips she released his embrace.

"What's wrong, Lois?" asked Superman, disappointed at Lois' actions.

"I can't, not now. I haven't fixed things with Richard yet," replied Lois as her thoughts drifted back to Richard. "We have to settle Jason first, then I'll think about my dysfunctional relationships. Okay?"

Superman nodded.

"You were surprisingly nice to Jimmy this morning," Superman tried to change the subject.

"I needed to convince him to do the conference so that we could find Jason, unless you had a better idea."

Superman was glad that Lois came back to her usual form. "No, I didn't have a better idea. You win." Superman gave up competing with Lois.

"But I meant every single word I said to him. He's a good kid; he tries his best to do his job. I admit that I've been harsh on him at times, and besides the Chief asked him to learn something out of it and I think that this will be a great opportunity for him" Lois said sincerely.

They remained in the hut until the storm has subsided.


	8. Chapter 8 The Conference

Jimmy walked through the doors of Taylor's College nervously, searching for the room where the conference was to be held. He successfully found the registration booth and noticed students were loitering around it. He then headed towards the booth to register.

"Hi, my name is Jimmy Olsen a representative from America. I'm taking Lois Lane's place," he introduced himself.

"Jimmy Olsen from the _Daily Planet_?" one of the registrars confirmed.

"Yes, Mr.… Suresh," he said trying to pronounce the man's name on his tag.

Mr. Suresh took out some tags with a red string attached, signifying the person wearing it was a guest speaker. He then took a marker and wrote Jimmy's name. "Here's your tag, wear it at all times and you may proceed to the conference room behind me," Mr. Suresh indicated the location of the room.

"Thanks," replied Jimmy as he proceeded to the room. He took a deep breath as he moved towards the conference room, not knowing what would happen while there. Outside the room were a couple of students ushering the guests and delegates. One of the students ushered him into the room and directed him to his seat on stage.

The room was actually an auditorium, and inside delegates were scattered all around the hall. He sat with two guests from different parts of the world. The guests appeared older than him, making him looked inexperienced. He fixed his bowtie properly and tried to calm his nerves. The theme for the conference was 'G**oing undercover to get a story'. **

After ten minutes, the principal of the college got on stage and gave a short speech to open the event. After the speech ended, he introduced the speakers and called upon the first speaker to their segment of the program.

"Good morning, I'd like welcome all delegates and guests from around the world. The first panelist today is Mr. Henry **Gayalo**from Johannesburg, South Africa. He's been a journalist for ten years, investigating and reporting on the poorest nation in North Africa. This morning he'd like to share on how to perform undercover investigations in the most remote and rural places," the principal stated as an African man wearing traditional African garb, emerged two seats away from Jimmy.

The crowd gave a warm applause as he walked towards the lectern. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief, because he wasn't the first speaker. Jimmy listened attentively to the speaker holding onto Lois' flash drive, rubbing it to calm his nerves. Mr. Gaylo spoke on how he went undercover as a low class citizen trying to find the cause and source of poverty in the poorest region. He also did numerous investigations on the government to observe how much they helped their people. He also shared how he faced trials and tribulations throughout his journey to become one of South Africa's top reporters. He gave some tips to the delegates about taking risks when going undercover as a reporter and not to worry of any difficulties that one may face.

Why did I agree to do this? That speaker was good, and I'm sure Lois and Clark are as good as him too. I never tried doing something like this in my life; all I do is take pictures. Even that, I'm still not good at what I'm doing and I'm still learning. Maybe this is what the chief meant, when he sent me here with Lois and Clark. All I need to do is read Lois' notes; I mean how hard can it be? Besides, it's not like I'm reading her handwriting.

After the first speaker had concluded, the crowd gave an appreciative applause. Later, the principal introduced the second speaker Ai Dung, a lady from Vietnam. Jimmy gave another sigh of relief and was glad that he was the last speaker. Ai Dung was an investigative reporter for fifteen years going undercover in a communist community.

While she spoke, something occurred to Jimmy. He had just remembered that the chief assigned him to take pictures during the conference. He took out his favourite Nikon D40X and begun to snap some pictures around the auditorium. Phew... it's a good thing I've got something to do to keep my cool.

Ai Dung spoke about going undercover as a homemaker, farmer and also a civil servant. The reason being was because she needed to get some information on what the communist government was up to. She also shared on how she got caught, imprisoned and prosecuted by the communists for her undercover duties. But that didn't stop her; she continued doing it for the sake of a story so that the people would know what was really going on. She also wrote a book called 'Truths Untold' and recommends the delegates to buy it for further information.

After she had finished speaking, Jimmy was more tenser than before because he knew that it was his turn. Now it's the time that most of the delegates were anticipating for, but they're disappointed when they discover that Lois Lane wasn't going to be there, instead they replaced her with a young lad. Jimmy grabbed his laptop and walked nervously towards the lectern as the principal introduced him.

Once he got on the lectern, he flipped opened his laptop and inserted Lois' flash drive. When it completed loading, he studied Lois' notes carefully and felt awkward reading it. If he were to read it to the audience, it had to be something more personal and original. Jimmy then took out Lois' flash drive and opened his compilation of photos in his file and browsed through photos of Superman.

Jimmy lifted his head up towards the audience, and all eyes were on him waiting for him to begin. The audience consisted of people from across the globe with different ethnicities. At the corner of the room he also noticed a number of photojournalism students in the auditorium snapping away. Then it hit him on what he's going to speak. Then one of the students came up and assisted him to connect his laptop to the projector, so that the audience could view his presentation.

Sweat began to form on his forehead and palms as he attempted to regain his confidence. Jimmy cracked his knuckles and used his mouse to scroll through his pictures, and picked one of his best photos of Superman. He gulped and cleared his throat to begin his speech.

"Good morning, my name is Jimmy Olsen and I'll be replacing Lois Lane. I'm a photographer but not paparazzi." Jimmy joked, and the crowd laughed at his last remark. "I work as a photographer at the Daily Planet and I've taken tons of pictures of Superman. As a photographer you'll need to go undercover as well in certain situations."

Jimmy got back his confidence and continued his speech. "Here are some pictures I took when I went undercover." He then used the remote to control the projector and pictures of Superman and others appeared on the screen. The pictures amazed everyone in the room including the previous speakers. He also showed them pictures of Zod from five years ago when he barged into the Planet to kidnap Lois.

"You can also use a camera phone to take pictures while going undercover, I think it's better that way to avoid any suspicion," he said while showing them a picture of Superman that a boy took recently. "Being a photographer is very important too, I mean without pictures an article wouldn't be interesting to read."

He also gave tips on how to work a camera and shared his life experiences. Like the previous speakers, he also had his own trials and tribulations being a photographer. He was glad that the audience began to respond to his speech. He also shared a little about working as a team with Lois and Clark.

His speech lasted about an hour, when Jimmy finished the audience gave him a loud applause. Jimmy felt good about himself and wished that Perry was there to witness it. At the end of the conference, there was a question and answer section among the delegates and Jimmy was proud that he managed to successfully answer to each question being asked of him. After the conference was over, Jimmy could breathe. What a day I had... I'm glad that I finally did it. Jimmy thought to himself as he smiled victoriously.


	9. Chapter 9 The Fortress

Richard came home after a long day at work and parked his vehicle in the carport. He then took out his house key and twisted the doorknob open. When he entered the house, he was shocked to see Lois sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Lois got off the couch and went towards Richard and gave him a hug of support.

"Lois… You came," said Richard as he returned the hug and embraced her tightly in his arms as tears begin to fill his eyes.

"I came back to help find Jason," replied Lois as she wept on his shoulders.

"It's okay, we'll find him together."

"Have you called the police yet?"

"Yes, but I still haven't gotten any word from them yet."

"Richard... There's someone I brought to help us," she said nervously, afraid that Richard might not like it.

"Who is it?" he asked curiously and hoped that it's not who he thought it was.

Lois took a deep breath and composed herself, "Superman."

Richard eyes widened as he rubbed his chin in disbelief and took few steps away from her, "I can't believe it, why?"

"Jason is his son too and I asked him to help us!" she retorted. "Wouldn't you do the same if you were him?"

Richard gave up and nodded his head. "The kidnapper left something behind for me, but I gave it to the police. But don't worry, I managed to snap a picture of it."

Richard took out his cellphone from his pocket, flipped it opened and showed Lois the picture. It displayed a miniature dollhouse that seemed to look like an old cabin. Lois took it from Richard's hand to have a closer look.

"Did you make copies of it?" she inquired.

"Yes, it's in my briefcase."

"Good, I need to have a clearer view of it to find out."

Richard walked towards his study with Lois trailing behind him. He then unlocked the briefcase and dug out a copy of the picture. Lois stood beside him to get a better view of the photo and to her surprise she spotted something unusual in it.

"Whoever kidnapped Jason sure is smart. They tricked the police by making a dollhouse which looks like a cabin stating, _Fortress of Solitude_," she pointed out.

"I don't understand," replied Richard, slightly confused.

"Have you read any of my articles? The _Fortress of Solitude_ is Superman's second home, it's used as a place for him to get away from the world, to be just by himself," she explained.

"Isn't the Fortress somewhere in the artic or something?"

"Yeah, but there's only one way to get there..."

"Let me guess, fly?"

"Yeah, and the three of us are going together."

"Is he flying with us?"

"Yes," a deep baritone voice answered behind Richard. He turned around to find a red and blue clad figure standing in his study. "But don't worry I won't be flying with you guys in the plane."

"Yes, I know that because you're Superman," said Richard sardonically and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you two let's move on. Richard and I will take the plane there, while you lead the way, all right?" demanded Lois.

"Sure," Superman and Richard nodded in unison, knowing that there was no time to argue when _their_ son was in danger.

"Just a quick reminder, you need to put on your winter clothing to the Fortress," Superman reminded them. Lois and Richard nodded in agreement.

Richard and Lois got on the plane in their winter gear with their headsets on and prepared to fly to the Fortress with Superman leading them. Richard prepared for take off, started the engine and then the plane began to glide on the crystal clear water. After he had picked up enough speed, the plane slowly rose into the air.

"I hope the sky is clear this time," mentioned Lois, recalling the turbulence this morning.

"Why?" asked Richard, completely clueless over what Lois had just stated.

"I had a rocky flight in with Superman."

"Wait, you flew all the way here with him?" Richard asked, a feeling of jealously began to grew within him.

"Yeah, and its fastest way I could get here. Look, Jason is his…"

"..son. I get it," said Richard as he gritted his teeth, envious of what happened between Lois and Superman.

"Richard, I'd just like to let you know that nothing happened between us okay?" she assured.

Richard sat there silently, controlling the steering without giving a single glance at Lois. Lois couldn't accept his annoyance and sat there quietly with her arms crossed, hoping that Superman didn't overhear their conversation.

They were already halfway to the Fortress when Richard finally calmed his nerves down. He slowly released his right hand from the steering wheel and softly placed it onto Lois' left arm, caressing it gently. "Look, I'm sorry Lois. I didn't mean what I said, it's just that I've been stressed out lately with Jason's disappearance," he told her.

Lois clutched his hand and rubbed it tenderly. "I'm sorry too. You're okay with me and Superman right?"

Richard nodded and beamed at her. "We're going to fix this right? Our relationship?"

"I don't know Richard, but could we discuss it later?" Richard nodded.

The sky was now misty as they approached the Fortress, but luckily they had the Man of Steel to lead them amongst the mist. They could feel the temperature dropping as they both began to shiver a bit. Beyond the distance they saw something magnificently beautiful, it looked like a palace built with solid crystals.

Suddenly, they heard a tap on Lois' side window that was blurred by the haze, turning it into vapor. Lois then wiped it up with her fingers, rotating it into circles to get a clearer view. She saw a blue and red clad figure indicating for her to get out.

"Richard, its Superman. He wants me to get out and follow him," Lois told him.

"What? It's too dangerous," warned Richard. She unbolted the door and slowly got out from the plane as Superman managed to get hold of her.

Lois' clung on Superman tightly as he flew swiftly to the Fortress, leaving Richard behind. "Why did you ask me to come out from the plane?"

"I thought I'd bring you in first, while Richard finds a place to land," replied Superman.

"Okay."

Superman landed safely with Lois inside the Fortress when two Middle Eastern men appeared out of nowhere and attacked. One of them took out a weapon, identical to a sniper rifle and aimed it directly at Superman. The other guy grabbed hold of Lois, but she tried to fight back but failed. He managed to handcuff both of her hands around a pillar to make sure Lois wouldn't do anything funny.

Superman tried to help Lois but it was too late, the other man pulled the trigger of his weapon and the bullet entered Superman's back. Superman roared in agony and to his horror, it was a green kryptonite tipped bullet that went inside of him.

"Superman!" exclaimed Lois as her voice echoed in the Fortress. Tears begin to burst from her eyes as she witnessed what had just happened to Superman."I can't believe it worked, Ahmad," said Muhammad, admiring the shot that Ahmad had just made."Of course it works," Ahmad sneered at Superman, who is in pain. "Just one shot of kryptonite into his system and he's down for the count."

"You're going to pay for what you did," Lois said confidently, with no sign of fear."We'll see about that, Ms. Lane," Ahmad smirked at her. He then paced a few steps towards her and scanned her body from head to toe lustfully. "Superman must've been a lucky man to have you."Lois looked at him disgustingly and spat in his face. He wiped his face and gestured Muhammad to take her away."I want her out of my sight!" Ahmad ordered."Sure," Muhammad released the handcuffs from the pillar, but Lois struggled to escape. Muhammad then got hold of her hands tightly and cuffed her again and took her away."Wait…" Lois stopped them. "Why are you guys doing this? What did Superman ever do to you?"

Ahmad rubbed his chin and explained. "Well, Superman here ruined our plan to hijack the plane that was supposed to crash into the Petronas Twin Towers. That's why I want revenge."

Lois' eyes widened, stunned at what she heard. "So, it was you guys that hijacked the plane. I knew that there were contingencies behind this and how did you know that Jason is his son and the connection with me?""Don't worry about Jason. He's safe with me," answered a familiar voice, and to her surprise it was Professor Walters.


	10. Chapter 10 The Betrayal

Chapter 10 

"Professor Walters?" questioned Lois, surprised.

"Yes, I am," Professor Walters, answered.

"How did you get to be a part of this? I thought you were a friend."

"I was until I found a great discovery and decided to experiment on it."

"You bastard! There's no way you're gonna turn _my_ son into a guinea pig and what does this have to do with the hijacking and these terrorists?"

"Oh, let me introduce you to my good friend here, Ahmad." Professor Walters introduced him while Ahmad waved at her. "They want Superman dead and I want your son. I wanted to become rich and they wanted revenge. It's that simple."

Superman was still on the ground groaning in pain, soaked in his own sweat and finding it hard to breathe. Lois couldn't bear to look at the pain and suffering that Superman was going through and she tried to remain calm.

"You guys are pathetic losers, now where's my son?" asked Lois as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Your friend Lex Luthor stole every single crystal in this place. If I could get my hands on one, I can do wonders with it," stated Professor Walters admiring the Fortress.

"First of all, Lex is not a friend and second of all stop changing the subject. Now, where's my son?"

"You better stop doing that or I'll shoot you," threatened Muhammad as he took out a shotgun and pointed it to Lois' head.

Professor Walters being too stubborn asked Lois another question. "Where's Lex anyway? I'd like to meet him someday. Answer my question and I'll bring you to Jason."

"He's probably still stuck on an island somewhere trying to find his way home. The last thing I heard about him was that his master plan of building a continent exploded and his helicopter crashed. There, you happy?" Lois responded feeling irritated by Professor Walters.

"Okay, Muhammad you can reunite her with her son," ordered the professor. With the gun pressed against Lois' temple, Muhammad took her to another room with shimmering crystals surrounding it. There, she spotted Jason's mouth being sealed with duct tape and wires attached to his body.

Muhammad pushed Lois against the wall violently. He then handcuffed Lois against a pillar. Before she could say a word Muhammad pulled the duct tape out and sealed her mouth shut. Jason got upset after witnessing what Muhammad had done to his mother and used all his strength to free himself from the wires around his body. The wires tore apart one by one until he was completely free.

Without hesitation, he removed the duct tape from his mouth and boldly stood up to Muhammad. "Let my mommy go!"

"I could've sworn that those wires were made out of titanium." Muhammad said disbelievingly. Muhammad then took out his shotgun and aimed it at Jason.

It was Lois' worst nightmare seeing a gun aimed at her son. She struggled to free herself to no avail.

Jason stood there with no sign of fear on his face and challenged the man instead. "I'm not afraid of you or the gun. I'm just afraid of losing my mommy. I want you to let her go and you can keep me all to yourself."

"You see, that's not how it works here," said Muhammad as he raised the gun and released the trigger. The bullet pierced Jason's chest as he cried in pain, blood oozing out from the wound.

Tears burst out of Lois' eyes as she watched her son get shot. She screamed but it was barely audible due to the tape covering her mouth. Muhammad walked towards her and knocked her out with the butt of the gun. He left the two hostages to rejoin his partners.

"Hey, guys we got trouble. The boy managed to free himself from the titanium wires. But don't worry I shot him, so that should slow him down a bit. But he won't be that way for long," Muhammad informed them as he catch his breath.

"Damn it!" Professor Walters cursed. "You stay here with Ahmad while I'll go take care of him."

Muhammad nodded and walked towards where Ahmad was standing. "Is he dead yet?"

"No, he's still breathing even though he's unconscious," replied Ahmad. "How long does it take for him to be dead anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, I'll just shoot him with more kryptonite tipped bullets."

Meanwhile, Professor Walters entered the room to an unconscious Lois and Jason. Her went over to Jason's body and saw that a metal piece popped out from his chest wound and the opening of the injury miraculously closed.

Jason opened his eyes gently and coughed uncontrollably. To his horror, Professor Walters lifted him up and brought him out of the room. Jason tried to break free from Professor Walters's grasp but he was too weak while he recovered from his injuries.

"Ahmad! Muhammad! Where's the rifle?" inquired Professor Walters.

"It's here with me. Only one bullet left," replied Ahmad.

"What the hell did you do to the rest of it?"

"Superman wouldn't die fast enough so I shot him twice," replied Ahmad.

"Wait, before he dies I need a sample of his blood first. In the meantime, take care of Jason and use the last shot to threaten him if he does anything funny."

Muhammad took Jason from the professor's arms and pointed the gun at him while they patiently waited for Superman to die.

Suddenly, a figure that looked like he just fought a great battle with the blizzards appeared in the Fortress.

"Who the hell are you?" Ahmad questioned, shocked to see another human being who found this place of solitude.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…" before he finished his sentence he lowered his gaze at Superman who was on the ground unconscious. "What did you do to him?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm Richard White," he finally answered.

"White?" Professor Walters returned with a syringe in his hand.

"Walters?" Richard was in shocked to find out that his friend was part of the kidnapping.

"I've found the greatest discovery when you brought in Jason, who happens to be Superman's son, to my lab. I'll be rich in no time once I get a hold of both their DNA's."

"Dad!" Jason cried out.

Richard saw Jason in the arms of another man. "Jason? What did you do to him? I thought you were my friend. How could you betray my family?"

"It's not everyday that you have the chance to win a Nobel Prize, Richard. You know how much I wanted that award."

"But this is my family you're dealing with and that includes Superman." Richard raised his voice in anger.

"They're not your family, Richard. Lois is not your wife while Jason is not even your own son."

"It doesn't matter, I still love them anyway. Where's Lois?"

Professor Walters didn't give him an answer and gestured to his cohorts to take Richard away. Ahmad took out his gun and directed it towards Richard. Before Ahmad could get hold of him, Richard heel kicked Ahmad causing him to stumble. He then got hold of his weapon and used it against him.

"Take me to Lois and Walters, don't you dare take a sample of Superman's blood," warned Richard.

"Or what? It's not like you would dare to shoot me."

"Try me."

"If you shoot the professor, I'll shoot Jason," Muhammad challenged Richard. Jason got angry and managed to use his strength to release himself from Muhammad. Muhammad then released the trigger of the last shot but failed to hit Jason. Without exaggerating, it was Richard's turn to released the trigger and it successfully hit Muhammad on the stomach. Jason ran as fast as he could to attend his mother in the room.

"Now, whose turn is it going to be now?" asked Richard, feeling more confident.

"Put that thing down, Richard. I know you don't want to do it," said Professor Walters.

"Richard!" Lois squealed, after Jason managed to free her. When she saw him and then noticed that Superman was still on the ground and ran towards him. She saw three bullets holes in Superman's body and decided to get it out with her bare fingers.

"Oh no you don't," said Ahmad, witnessing what Lois was trying to do.

"Touch her and I'll shoot you and that applies to you too, Walters," Richard warned them.

Lois removed all three bullets and threw them away as far as possible. "Jason, honey. Could you give mommy a hand?"

Jason ran towards his mother and assisted her in lifting Superman up and dragged him out of the Fortress.

"Both of you lean on that corner over there and try not to move or I'll shoot you," Richard commanded them. Both of them followed his instructions and leaned at the corner. Richard then stood in front of them with the gun and made sure they did not try to escape.

In the meantime, Lois and Jason were outside of the Fortress with Superman. They took him to where the sunlight was and hoped that he'd revive. Superman's paled blue face became tan again as he slowly took small breaths. He then clutched his right hand together and attempt to get up with the assistance of Lois and Jason.

BANG!

All of a sudden, they heard a gun shot echoing in the Fortress.


End file.
